Unexpected Problems
by Tha Shadow 750
Summary: Yugi and the other Item Holders, well except Shadi, are invited to attend Hogwarts, throwing a wrench in Voldemort's plans. Second ever fic, running parrallel to first. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Going Postal**_

_I own everything, everything in the entirety of the metaverse. I just happened to lend Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh to their respective 'owners'._

_Internal conversations:_

_/something/ - Yugi to Yami_

_-/something/- - Ryou and Bakura_

_/-/something/-/ - Seto and Seth_

* * *

Yugi awoke to a rhythmic tapping noise. Perched on the foot of his bed was a tawny owl. It stooped tapping and began staring at him, whilst projecting an eerie aura of intelligence.

"Shoo!" Yugi grumbled, half asleep. The owl, however, had other ideas and continued to stare at him, motionless. In a swell of Shadow Magic that caused the owl to shriek and fly off, Yami appeared at his side. At the end of his bed lay a thick letter made of parchment. Yugi reached forward curiously to read the address.

Mr Y. Mouto

Upstairs Bedroom

The Game Shop

Domino City

America

Turning the envelope around revealed a wax seal with a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a capital H forming a coat of arms. Inside the letter were several pieces of parchment. He picked out a page at random and looked at it. It was a long list of equipment that seemed out of place in anywhere modern. There were books he'd never heard of, cauldrons, even a wand! What could possibly be the meaning behind it? Then he pulled out another sheet and it all became clear.

_Mr Mouto,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been awarded a place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your response by no latter than the 10th of July, if we do not receive a response by then an associate will be dispatched to collect you. As you will be starting a year late, a three week crash course has been prepared for you. More details will be provided should you accept._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

Seto Kaiba looked up as a loud "THUD!" came from one of the windows. Just outside an owl was recovering from the impact, a letter clasped in its talons. It stared at the glass, seeming to concentrate, screeched, and then flew forward. The "THUD!" Kaiba expected to hear never came as the bird passed right through the window and landed on the CEO's desk.

"That didn't happen." Kaiba muttered to himself defiantly.

_-Just you keep thinking that Seto, you're heart knows otherwise-_

_~You don't Exist! You're just a voice caused by that weird Rod!~_

_-So you say, so you say.-_

After much argument Kaiba was beaten by the logic of his other voice and so, wearily, began opening the letter. Before he could get far though, a small blur burst through the door and tackled him over.

"Mokuba! What are you doing here?"

"Seto! I got one to! Look, look!" Mokuba yelled, repeatedly shoving a letter in Seto's face, "We're going to be wizards together!"

"Wait! Wizards? No! No no no no no!"

"What? You don't want to be a wizard with me?" Mokuba wined, giving Seto a puppy dog eyes look.

"Oh okay." Seto sighed, he never could resist Mokuba's puppy dog eyes.

* * *

Both Yugi and Yami stared at the letter.

_/Well, this is going to be interesting. Very interesting./_ Yugi sent over their mental link.

_/To be honest Yugi,/_ Yami replied,_ /I have a feeling that this could be dangerous./_

_/Yami, you tell me when it isn't dangerous and I wont go./_

Yami was saved from having to admit he had no comeback when the phone rang.

It didn't take long for Seto to ring.

"Yugi just what the hell are you playing at!" Kaiba yelled down the phone, "This just smells so much of you, I know you sent that owl!"

"Kaiba it wasn't me, this is the first I've heard of it!" Yugi yelled back.

"Well if it wasn't you, who was it then?"

"You know full well who it was. It's no hoax, they are who they say they are." The Pharaoh cut in, taking control of Yugi's body.

That was enough to silence Kaiba.

"Um, so where should we say to meet?" Yugi asked meekly, having regained control.

"KaibaCorp HQ is probably safer."

* * *

"Okay Yugi, assuming that this isn't one of your jokes, what are we waiting for?" Seto enquired.

Yugi was about to say he didn't know when a loud crack burst through the air. They turned to see a man stood there. Even knowing Yugi the man could be called extravagant. He was tall and thin with a long silver beard and hair to match. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which trailed along the floor and buckled boots. He had bright blue eyes which sparkled behind silver half-moon spectacles. To say the duo were shocked was an understatement. The first to recover was Kaiba, having never truly lost his cool, quickly asking the obvious;

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

The strange man smiled and extended a hand; "My name is Albus Dumbledore, pleasure to meet you."

While Kaiba just stared at the outstretched hand Yugi bound forward and shock it enthusiastically;

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, my name is Yugi Mouto, although you probably already know that."

"You guess correct young Yugi." Dumbledore said, smiling, "Now if you and Seto would just take my hand we can talk privately."

Yugi instantly took hold of a hand and Seto, after much glaring from the Pharaoh, took the other. The world turned into a mass of swirling colours and both teens had to resist the urge to exhale.

"gentlemen," Dumbledore announced, "this is the Leaky Cauldron. And this, this is the owner, Tom."

"Hi, I'm Yugi Mouto and this is Seto Kaiba." Yugi beamed at him whilst shaking his hand energetically.

"Welcome Yugi, Seto." Tom replied, "If you'll just follow me I've prepared your rooms for you. Your other friends will be down shortly."

Yugi took a glance at Seto and then, assured he was looking, mouthed 'other friends?'.

* * *

They were sat around a table and had just received drinks from Tom "On the house" when the others came down. First to emerge was Ryou Bakura, a white haired boy wearing casual jeans and striped white and blue top with a golden ring hanging loosely around his neck, who ran to his friends as soon as he saw them. He was quickly followed by Marik Ishtar, a tanned boy with sandy gold hair and . As Tom brought over two more drinks, Albus began his explanation.

"You have all been chosen for a place at Hogwarts due to your unusually high magic levels." Here Kaiba started snorting but stopped, his eyes turned golden and he just nodded. "The reason I bought you all here is because of the long distances between your homes and the school. However that's not my only reason for bringing you here; unfortunately, we were only able to detect you magic approximately a year ago and as such you've missed the first year of Hogwarts, or in you case Mr Kaiba, around four years. For this reason you will be doing a crash course during the three weeks before the start of term. Now then, I presume you all have your lists of equipment? I will show you to Diagon Alley but then I'm afraid I must be off. Any questions?"

Dumbledore's eyes quickly scanned the table and, seeing no raised hands, proceeded.

"Right then, if you will please follow me." He said as he lead them out to a small walled courtyard. He tapped a brick on the wall and then stood back as an archway unfolded.

"Gentlemen," he announced, "Welcome, to Diagon Alley!"

Before them stood a stone archway where a wall had been. But that was not the amazing bit. No, the amazing bit was what was through the archway. Arcane shops of all kinds spread before them, leading to the horizon where a large white temple stood with the words "Gringotts" carved in it.

"Now Gringotts is the bank, it is where you store your wizarding money. It's also where you can convert non-magical or 'muggle' money into wizarding currency. For now there's no need to visit as I have you all spending money." Dumbledore proclaimed as he handed out four bags.

"I apologise but now I must leave." And with another cracking sound he was gone.

* * *

After receiving their money from Dumbledore, the "gang" split up. Kaiba went to Gringotts, Marik wandered towards Flourish and Blotts and Bakura disappeared down as side alley named "Knockturn Alley". Yugi, however, went for ice-cream.

_Hmm, so this is Knockturn Alley?_ The Thief King thought. When he was sure that none of the others he'd came with were watching, he pulled out the Millennium Ring and whispered, _"Point me."_ One of the spires on the ring began glowing, pointing towards an old, run-down shop. He began confidently walking in the direction the ring was pointing, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was being followed. The spire began pulsing quickly, he was getting close to... something, he still didn't quite know what though. Suddenly he was abruptly ripped from his train of thoughts when a hand grabbed his shoulder. Bakura wasn't surprised though, a smirk had already formed on his face by the time he was facing his attacker. It was an old man with a crinkled balding head, smelly breath and not enough teeth.

"What have we here then?" The old man wheezed, reaching for the Millennium Ring, "You shouldn't be walking around with such valuables on show, let me take that for you."

Bakura snarled and took a step backwards, easily breaking his shoulder from the man's grasp.

"You are nothing but a pathetic mugger!" Bakura spat, "You give thieves a bad name and," He glanced over the man, "a bad image. Now I suggest you run before I summon the shadows to feast on your soul for all eternity!"

The man, foolishly, took a step forward and made to grab the Ring.

"Wrong move." The Thief King's voice was so full of humour and condescending pity that the man stopped, or maybe it was the Shadows now encasing the duo. Bakura's cackling was the last thing the man heard.

No one paid any attention to the body lying motionless in the street, and the keeper of one shop certainly didn't, he had a customer. A young man with wild white hair had just entered and was walking steadily towards one of the bookshelves. The shopkeeper rushed over to his side and took note of his customer's selection.

"Ah I see you found 'Secrets of the Shadows'," the shop keeper announced from behind him, "it speaks of an ancient power, Shadow Magic, and how to use it."

It really was unfortunate that the shopkeeper was stood behind Bakura, for he could not see his frown form.

"It can be yours for just-" The man was cut off when Bakura spun round, his eyes a demonic red.

"Where did you get that from!" He spat. When the shopkeeper only stuttered he continued, "Answer me or you damn your soul!"

"I- I- I can't rem-remember," the man stammered, "I bought it off of s-some guy."

Bakura's glare only intensified and, for the second time today, the Shadows had a soul to devour.

**Meanwhile Thousands of miles away**

"Next!" The goblin called. A tall imposing man stepped up and the goblin could not help but flinch under his icy-blue glare.

"I'm opening a new account and transferring American Dollars into wizarding cash." Seto announced. He slowly turned his head, glaring at those that gave him funny looks, or rather his trademark trenchcoat and it's apparent ability to defy gravity.

"Right this way then," the goblin said, desperately trying not to anger the man before him.

Seto looked around as he was led to a small room of to the side. _"This bank is so inefficient!"_ He thought to himself, _"The lack of security is appalling, and if this truly is the only wizarding bank it's a wonder more people don't get robbed; someone would only have to wait for a wealthy person to come out and then follow them to somewhere less crowded. Even that mutt that follows Yugi around could do better. But this is an opportunity, if I can get magic and technology to work together-"_

Kaiba was dragged out of his thoughts when they arrived at the room. Another goblin was sat there, this one glaring at him. Its glare quickly faltered, however, when Kaiba met the glare with one of his own.

"So I here you wish to be opening a vault?" The second goblin declared. When Kaiba just glared he continued, "Very well. First of all, how much money will you be exchanging?"

Kaiba didn't break eye contact, or decease glaring, whilst he spoke, "Two Million US Dollars."

The goblin's eyes widened slightly in shock at the amount of money but quickly recovered. "And when can we expect to receive the money?" The goblin asked. Kaiba didn't reply, instead he swung his briefcase onto the table and opened it. Row upon row of notes were neatly lined up.

"Very good," the Goblin announced, "Please wait a moment whilst we prepare your vault. Will you be withdrawing any money?"

"No." Kaiba said bluntly. Sensing the conversation was over, and trying not to seem relieved, the goblin stood.

"Here is your key, follow us to the exit please."

* * *

The "gang" met up again outside a shop called Olivander's. As they entered a small bell chimed, apart from that, however, the shop seemed empty. But then a voice spoke behind them.

"Why good afternoon, it's odd to see you. Yes, quite odd indeed." The man spoke with a soft voice that made him seem all the more eerie. "You see, I remember every customer I served, yes indeed. You are clearly in your second year, yet I never served you. And you can't all have broken your wands. So, who are you?"

Yugi bounded forwards, still full of enthusiasm and quite possibly sugar, "Hi I'm Yugi Mouto our magic bloomed late so we're a year behind and since we bloomed late we never got a later until a couple of days ago so we've never ever been here before so that's why you've never served us before as you know we didn't know you existed not to be rude." All that was said in one breath.

"Right. Which hand is your dominant one?"

"I'm right handed if that's what you mean." Yugi replied confidently.

At this Olivander walked off, only to return with a box in his hands. He opened the box and gave its contents to Yugi.

"Here try this, maple and unicorn hair. Seven inches, quite flexible."

Yugi took the wand and waved it energetically. When nothing happened Olivander reached up and grabbed Yugi's wrist, ducking to avoid being poked in the eye, before reclaiming the wand.

"No, not that one. Okay," He fetched another wand, "Try this one."

Yugi felt a swell of Shadow Magic negate the wand and the wand was snatched away nearly instantly.

Several boxes later Olivander stopped and spoke, "So you're a tricky customer eh? tricky tricky."

He was about to reach for another wand when a box rattled violently further back into the shop. He stopped and turned, before slowly walking towards it. He returned and handed the wand to Yugi.

"Well try this one, willow and dragon heartstring, with an Egyptian phoenix feather to supplement. It certain wants you to try it."

As Yugi picked up the wand he felt another surge of Shadow Magic, but this time instead of negating the wand it flowed into the wand and became stronger. He waved it, picturing sparks being produced, only for golden and red sparks to fly from the end.

"Now then, Mister Kaiba-" Olivander began, but was cut off when Kaiba was nearly speared by a wand flying towards him. Olivander managed to grab it out off the air before any injury occurred, however.

"Hmm, white ash with sapphire encrustations, dragon heartstring. Go ahead, try it."

Kaiba brought the wand down the wand and with a roar the ghostly image of a Blue-Eyes appeared.

"Well this is unusual," Olivander said, "I suppose you two'll be the same?"

* * *

The four of them were sat around a table in the courtyard outside the Leaky Cauldron, having gotten everything they required. Everyone seemed to have handled the events of the day well, Seto had even begrudgingly admitted that magic existed. Everyone had bought the required books and some robes but next to Yugi also stood a cage containing an young Phoenix. It was an albino, with pure white feathers and red eyes, it had also come with a big price-tag. Just then an owl landed on the table, dropped its letter and flew off. The letter simply read:

_Your catch up lessons will start tomorrow, please be ready by 11 O'clock._

_Albus Dumbledore_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Runaway Train**

I own everything, everything in the entirety of the metaverse. I just happened to lend Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh to their respective 'owners'.

Internal conversations:

/something/ - Yugi to Yami

\something\ - Yami to Yugi

$something$ - Ryou to Bakura

#something# - Bakura to Ryou

~something~ - Seto to Seth

--something-- - Seth to Seto

* * *

The group had made it to Kings-Cross Station in decent time, of course Shadow Porting had helped. In front of them was Platforms 9 and 10 but also a distinct lack of Platform 9 and ¾. For once they were at a loss, they had no idea where to go and 11 O'clock was rapidly approaching.

\Yugi, over there\

/What, where/

\Those people, the ones with the _owl_, I sense a magical aura about them\

"Guys, those guys are wizards." Yugi announced, pointing at the other group.

Suddenly the group they'd been following disappeared, leaving only two left. The two began striding towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and broke into a ran. A loud metallic bang rang out as the two trolleys clashed into the barrier, sending their controllers flying. Concerned for the two boys Yugi ran over.

"Are you okay?" he asked the boys.

"Yeah, lost control of our trolleys." The ginger hair boy mumbled, embarrassed.

Yami was not convinced, and wandered over to the barrier.

\Yugi it appears that there was some kind of repelling charm on the barrier, I've now neutralized it\

/Thanks Yami/

"You're wizards right, why were you trying to run into the barrier." Yugi enquired.

"Well um, it's the entrance to Platform 9 and ¾. Didn't you know that?" Ron replied.

"No, we're new to the school."

"New? But you must be in our year, how can you be new?"

"Um, well, our powers bloomed slightly later than normal."

Ron nodded, understanding.

"Anyway, apparently there was a repelling charm on the barrier that stopped you entering. We've disabled it so let's go, the train leaves soon."

Quickly Harry and Ron stood up and walked towards, and then through, the barrier in front of them.

Following suit, Yugi, Kaiba, Marik and Bakura stepped through the barrier. Only to stop and stare. In front of them was a large glass roofed platform with a steam train preparing to leave.

"Yes yes, it's magnificent now move!" Ron yelled, dragging Yugi towards a door as the pistons began to move. The rest quickly followed suit, fearful of being left behind.

* * *

Yugi and co were changing into their robes, Ron, Harry and Hermione having left to get refreshments. It was when Marik pulled his shirt off that another conversation erupted.

"Marik I thought Seto had the Millennium Rod?" Yami asked inquisitively as he glimpsed gold.

"I do." Seto replied, pulling the Rod out of one of his pockets.

Marik sighed, his secret out. "As you all know, when Seto was duelling my sister the Millennium Rod acted weird. After that it just didn't work the same for me. As you explained Pharaoh, the Item had found its original owner and changed allegiances. What you didn't know is when I got home I was met by Shadi. He asked what had happened to the Millennium Rod and I told him. Despite the pain and chaos I had caused he still granted me mercy, he gave me this." Marik explained, pulling out the Millennium Key.

"Apparently it was the Rod never being meant for me that had helped cause my psycho-mantis other self."

Yugi (having taken control now) was about to open his mouth to respond when the door opened revealing Harry and his friends. Quickly Seto and Marik tucked their Millennium Items into their robes.

"It's good to see you've changed," the brunette girl, Hermione, said; "We're nearly at Hogwarts, you should see your first glance soon."

* * *

The train pulled to a stop with a hiss. A voice echoed through the train: 'Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.'

"Where do we go now?" Yugi asked Harry and Ron.

"You'll be going with the first years to be sorted, just follow the voice." Harry replied.

As they stepped off of the train it was obvious where they were meant to go.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" a booming voice called out, behind the call stood a massive mammoth of a man. The group wandered over. Hagrid, for that was who it was, peered down at them.

"Yeh'll be the newcomers Dumbledore tol' me 'bout. Okay everyone, follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that there must have been thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud 'Oooooh!'

The narrow path opened before them to reveal an inky black lake. Perched atop the mountain opposite, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Yugi, Seto, Marik and Bakura grabbed a boat to themselves.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, a boat to himself, "Right then – FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, the great castle towered over them. Suddenly it was above them, the boats having passed through a curtain of ivy masking the harbour in which they resided. They clambered out onto the rocks and Hagrid turned to a big wooden door and knocked three times with a gigantic fist.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face but Yugi sensed the warmth of kindness from her.

"The firs'-years, professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase faced them leading to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. The drone of hundreds of voices was audible from a doorway to the right, but Professor McGonagall lead them into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the professor. "This start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting Ceremony is very important because, whilst at this school, you house will be like your family. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place shortly. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin, form a line." Professor McGonagall announced as she walked in. "Good, now follow me."

She lead the newcomers out into the great hall and stopped them when they were between the teachers and the rest of the school, with the teachers behind them. She put a four legged stool down on the floor with a hat on it. Noticing practically everybody else staring at the art, Yugi to stared. Then the hat began to sing.

After the song had finished Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll and began to read out names. The Sorting Ceremony seemed to last forever. Soon Yugi and his three companions were the only ones left. Albus Dumbledore stood up and the room hushed.

"This year is a very special year," Dumbledore began, "You see, we have not one, not two but four new students who will be joining the second year. I would like you to make them all as comfortable as possible as they come from far off lands."

With that Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall and she began reading their names.

"Bakura, Ryou"

Ryou went forward and placed the hat on his head. Only to find himself in his soul room.

"Hmm interesting..." A voice behind him mumbled.

Simultaneously both spirits spun to face each other.

"Very interesting, this is the first time a student has followed me into their soul room."

"Wait," Ryou stuttered, "YOU are the Sorting Hat?"

"Oh yes, I travel into people's soul rooms to judge their character. As I said before, it is very interesting, your mind appears to have two soul rooms."

It was at this point that Yami Bakura decided to enter Ryou's soul room.

"Who are you?" He spat, keeping his voice as away from a snarl as possible, he didn't like people being in their soul rooms.

"Ah, the other spirit, I am the Sorting Hat."

The Sorting Hat walked around both of their soul rooms, poking and prodding.

"You have done terrible things, however it was out of vengeance to your family and village. You did wrong but you repented. You show compassion, trust, a fierce loyalty and the will to do what is right. There is no doubt about it, you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

With that yell the hat lifted from his head an the Gryffindor table exploded with cheers. The same happened for Yugi and Marik. Kaiba however...

"Where am I?" Kaiba spun and asked the other figure in his soul room.

"You are within your soul room, a place that makes you you, a place that most cannot visit."

The Sorting Hat walked over to an Egyptian doorway, it was firmly locked and made out of stone but it was also servilely cracked.

"Your soul room is incomplete, you cling to the modern and your knowledge yet refuse to accept your past. You heart, however, longs for it and has weakened the divide between you and your past. Now, realise who you are." With that the Sorting Hat punched through the door, destroying it.

Kaiba came round in time to hear the Hat yell "Ravenclaw!" and the Ravenclaw table exploded into cheers, much like the Gryffindors had. As he walked over images plagued his mind, Egypt, the Pharaoh's court, the girl with the blue eyes. But he shoved that to one side as he sat down, food instantly appearing in front of them.


End file.
